


Cafe meeting

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barista!Will, M/M, artist!Nico, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you have an art project, you are sleep deprived and you end up meeting a cute barista, who is the perfect model for your project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goggles_McGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/gifts).



Nico walked into the cafe near his house, along with his sketchbook. He had been up all night, painting the night sky view from the hilltop. Usually he would have done this anyways, but when it’s a project that you have to submit the very next day, the stress increases tenfold. He still had one more sketch to complete, and he had zero inspiration.  
Also, he was glad he had walked into Apollo’s café, glad that it was empty (which would be, cause 1. It was Sunday, 2. It was 6 am, he was glad that this was a 24/7 café.)  
“Jason, one macchiatone, extra strong.” Nico mumbled, not even bothering to look at the guy, he looked like Jason, blond hair, blue eyes, and this was usually Jason’s shift hours, so… he didn’t bother.   
He went upto one of the cubicle, and decided to lie down till his coffee was ready. Then he will try to find a model. Ugh!!! This sucked.  
He did not want to be rudely shaken, well not rudely, it was gentle. Wait… what was going on? Why is his bed so uncomfortable, and when did his alarm clock grow arms? And a voice??!? The hell is going on?  
Oh wait, he was out all night last night, and he had gone to Apollo’s café, and ordered coffee…  
“Sorry, Jason, been up all night.”  
“Although I know that I look a lot like Jason, I am sorry to disappoint you that I am not him.” A voice which was definitely not Jason’s spoke up. Though it didn’t sound angry, just amused.  
Nico looked up, and sucked in a breath.  
“You are beautiful.” Nico’s mind – mouth filter was not working, and he realized it a tad bit late. “Shoot! I mean…” Will chuckled.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Here’s your coffee. I am Will by the way.” Will said as he patted his shoulder and set down his coffee.  
An electric jolt went up Nico’s body, when Will touched him, causing his cheeks to have a mind of their own and thought it was a great idea to turn a bright pink.  
As Will was walking away, Nico looked around, and then called out to him.  
“Hey, Will, right?”  
Will looked back and nodded.  
“This gonna sound stupid, but if you are free, could you please sit here. I …” before Nico could fluster himself anymore, Will came back and sat next to him.  
“So… what’s the matter sunshine?” Will asked.  
“Don’t call me sunshine.” Nico frowned at the ‘god like figure sitting in front of him’, when he sipped his coffee, and he is gonna add to that description of Will, ‘who knew how to make a god damn coffee.’ “This tastes amazing.”  
Will smiled and said, “Sure does, what would you expect from the owner’s son?”  
“You own this place?” Nico sputtered.  
“Yeah. Now, not that I wouldn’t love to spend the entire day chatting with you, I am sure you have some kind of a project, art?”  
“How did you guess?!?”  
“There’s paint all over your face.” Will smiled as he reached out to rub a spot away from Nico’s cheek. Usually Nico would have moved away. He hated physical contact. But right now, he had no control over himself.  
“I… umm… would you like to model for me? Please?” Nico asked, before his courage left him, and he ended up kissing the man sitting in front of him.   
‘Nico! Stop!! You just met him!!’  
‘Yeah, but he is cute, and he looks like he cares.’  
‘Doesn’t mean you can kiss him.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘Ughhh shut up both of you!! Nico shouted at his head to shut up, before he ended up banging his head on the table.’  
“Sooo??”  
“Hmm?” Nico realized Will was asking him a question.  
“I said, I will model for you, if I can see your book?” Will asked, he might scare the book away.  
Nico just nodded, and handed the book, with a ‘be careful’ thrown Will’s way, before he went back to sipping his coffee. He didn’t mind people looking at his work. Any comments were appreciated.  
“Your name’s Nico di Angelo. You are Italian??” Will asked with wonder in his eyes.  
“Well, if the coffee order and the olive tint and accent didn’t give it away, the name usually does.” Nico says but nods anyway before returning to his coffee.  
“Damn, these are beautiful!” Will was looking at the landscapes that he had drawn.  
Nico was usually good with landscapes, but human models were the worst, he always messed up the proportions.  
“Thanks.” Nico replied with a small smile on his face.  
“Your welcome! Alright, I will model for you. But give me a couple of minutes, the next person’s shift starts in a couple of minutes.”  
Nico nodded and paid for his coffee. Soon both the boys started talking. Apparently Will was majoring for literature at the same university Nico went to.  
“How come I have never met you?” Will asked incredulous.   
“Mostly because I am always in my room. And prefer the night.”  
“Makes sense, I am a morning person.” Will says and smiles when Nico frowns.  
“HOOWWWW??” Nico whined.  
“How can you stay awake all night? Plus, you should be happy that I am a morning person and that Jason was not well, cause you found your model.” Will added with a wink.  
Nico, really really tried not to blush. He really did.  
Will then gave the details of the order to the next person, who looked a lot like Will. Nico shrugged it off, and started walking towards the park. There was this one spot where the light would hit Will’s hair perfectly. Will left Nico to musings, getting used to the comfortable silence around them.  
After Nico had stationed Will in a position for the portrait, he worked quickly creating quick strokes, completing an outline. They stayed there till the afternoon, Nico worked well on stress. When he was done, he put the supplies away, and called Will to take a look at the portrait.   
“Wow. No. You don’t get that. I am taking it with me.”  
“Sure, after I am done showing it to my teacher. Are you hungry?”  
“Kinda. Where would you like to go?”  
“Well there is this great Italian restaurant nearby. I am paying.” Nico said as he started walking along with the Will.  
“Is this a date sunshine?” Will smirked.  
“I don’t know do you want it to be? I just wanted you to treat you to something cause you helped me with the portrait. And don’t call me sunshine.”  
“You love that name. And yes, I would love for it to ba a date.”  
Nico spluttered and then looked up at him, not believing his luck.  
“Really?”  
“Sure.” Will said as he looped his hands through Nico’s.  
Today is a great day. Nico thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on a tumblr prompt for a friend. hopefully they like it!


End file.
